Khadgar
'Khadgar '''was an Archmage of the Kirin Tor, the Guardian, and one of the most powerful magi in Azerothian history. He was the apprentice of the last Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh, and he closed the Dark Portal. He and other heroes of Azeroth were trapped on Outland, and were officially missing in action until the Dark Portal was re-opened and the Alliance and Horde invaded Outland nearly twenty years later. Later during the Draenor Campaign, ''he lead the Alliance and Horde into an alternate reality Draenor and was involved in a rivalry with Gul'dan. Khadgar finally confronted Gul'dan in Hellfire Citadel. Gul'dan summoned Archimonde through the Black Gate, and Khadgar defeated the eredar lord along with the help of Grommash Hellscream, Yrel, Durotan, and a group of adventurers. Gul'dan was then sent to Azeroth by Archimonde to start a Burning Legion invasion. Khadgar tracked Gul'dan to the Broken Shore and followed him through the Tomb of Sargeras, but failed to stop him from breaking the seals set by the highborne and Aegwynn, and a massive Burning Legion portal was opened. Khadgar then flew to Stormwind and informed King Varian Wrynn of the Alliance about the invasion. When the Illidari demon hunters were freed from the Vault of the Wardens, Khadgar met with them to explain the dire situation of the Burning Legion's invasion, and teleported them to Stormwind and Orgrimmar. After the Battle of the Broken Shore, Dalaran was moved above Karazhan in Deadwind Pass to protect the Eastern Kingdoms. Khadgar initiated a vote among the Council of Six to let the Horde back into Dalaran, which passed. Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the Kirin Tor, left in anger, and Khadgar became their new leader. After discovering the Pillars of Creation were located on the Broken Isles, and as demons attacked Dalaran, Khadgar and the Council of Six teleported Dalaran above Azsuna in the Broken Isles. Khadgar and an adventurer later tracked down Light's Heart, a massive glowing object that had shot out of the Tomb of Sargeras, in Suramar. Returning to Dalaran, Khadgar inadvertantly activated the object, causing a pre-recorded message from his old friend Turaylon, now the High Exarch of the Army of the Light, to appear. Turalyon stated that the army was on the brink of destruction, and Light's Heart must reach Prophet Velen, or all hope would be lost. Khadgar opened a portal to the Exodar for the adventurer, however the Exodar was already under assault by the Burning Legion and the naaru O'ros, the key to unlocking Light's Heart, was killed. The adventurer soon returned to Dalaran with Light's Heart, and Khadgar told them to keep it in their order hall. Later, he discovered that the object could be unlocked with the Tears of Elune. The Burning Legion later invaded Karazhan, and Khadgar worked to repel them with the help of adventurers before they opened another gateway to the Twisting Nether. After the Burning Legion was driven out, Medivh appeared and told Khadgar that he was now the Guardian, even though he refused the powers of Tirisfal, because he had all the power he needed through his courage, and that he would be a far better Guardian than he ever was. Khadgar asked Medivh to stay and help fight the Legion, however he declined and said he was needed elsewhere before turning into a raven and flying off into the Twisting Nether. Later, Khadgar participated in the siege of the Nighthold. He returned Illidan Stormrage's soul to his body, and watched as the revived demon hunter killed Gul'dan. Shortly after, he held a meeting in Dalaran with the leaders of the class orders, however it was interrupted when a fleet of Legion ships sent by Kil'jaeden attacked. Khadgar soon helped lead the Armies of Legionfall to establish a foothold on the Broken Shore. The Armies of Legionfall would later assault the Tomb of Sargeras, resulting in the closing of the Felstorm. Kil'jaeden was also permanently slain on his flagship above Argus, inside of the Twisting Nether. It was during this encounter that Illidan used the Sargerite Keystone to open a rift between Argus and Azeroth. The draenei had recently finished building a new, smaller ship within the Exodar called the Vindicaar. The Armies of Legionfall boarded this ship and flew to Argus on it, where they united with the Army of the Light, led by Khadgar's old friends Turalyon and Alleria, as well as the Argussian Reach, a surviving group of broken draenei on Argus. After the Crown of the Triumvirate was recovered, infusing the Vindicaar with holy power and changing its color from purple to gold, the champions of Azeroth attacked Antorus, the seat of the Burning Legion's power. They defeated many of the Legion's most powerful lieutenants and freed the souls of the Titans. Magni Bronzebeard and the Titans transported the champions to the Seat of the Pantheon, where the Titans used their power to give form to Argus's world-soul, birthing Argus the Unmaker. After the mortals succesfully killed Argus, they boarded the Vindicaar to return to Azeroth, with the exception of Illidan who chose to remain at the Seat of the Pantheon. As Sargeras prepared to destroy Azeroth, the Titans used their power and the last of Argus's power to imprison the Dark Titan within the Seat of the Pantheon, but not before he plunged his blade into Silithus. Following his return to Azeroth, Khadgar soon traveled to Silithus to see the damage caused by Sargeras. The damage to Azeroth had caused her lifeblood to come to the surface as a powerful crystalline substance called Azerite. With hostilies between the Alliance and Horde brewing once more over Azerite, Khadgar refused to take part in the coming war, and retreated to Karazhan in hope of finding a way to save Azeroth.